Forgeting to love
by Weirdofangirl56
Summary: Loki remembers a girl from his past who was a big part of him and what left him broken,Now he has Yui kusanagi who continues to spark up these memories.Will these memories and Yui help him reconnect with humans again or will he stay as bitter as before?
1. The begining

Hello this is my second fanfic!I've always like the concept I will be writing about so I hope you will like it too!

* * *

'Beautiful',He thought to himself as he watched her weave flowers into her dark royal purple hair that surprisingly for her age draped down to her only looked to be about a year younger than but he wasn't sure.'It's only natural to know a lot about a person if you've been watching them since you were 5 right,..right?'.He shook his head to clear his thoughts before sneaking up behind the girl to see what she was looked over her shoulder to see her reading a book that was called,Wait it was blank!'Why in the world is she just looking at an empty book?!',He watched as she ran her small and thin fingers along the finger were thin yes,but a little too thin,upon further inspection you'd notice you are able to she the girls rib cage as well as her cheek arms and legs were so thin you'd think they snap of if she walked or picked something he ever seen her wear was her white slip nightgown a pair of mid threadlike calf length boots, and a hooded cape with was as long as her was blood red which went beautifully with her hair color,it was also held together by a black broken heart brooch which was centered in the middle of her collarbone and also always wore this lace shawl on her head it kind of looked like a peace of watching her as she admired the empty book was disturbed when two very familiar voices called to him,"Loki Look,Look me and Thor found a r-..,Hello Miss are you a friend of Loki's?!".The blonde pre-teen asked with a smile.

She started at the blonde male for a while scared,nervous,shyly."A friend of who?",the blonde giggled before pointing behind turned to see a another young teen who had velvet red hair that went in a ombre to orange,he had been signaling could tell from the way his hands were placed in a cross over his neck as he stared at her with embarrassment that he had been caught watching her."Uh..Hello the names Loki!".She looked at his hair once more before reaching out and touching it."Soft..",her fragile hand reached up to touch a newly forming pair of horns on his head."Loki it looks like the girl likes you.",A plain voice said from the same direction as the boy had teal hair which was in a shaved side haircut with 3 lighting strike scars on the shaved part,he also had a shoulder length braid that had brown blonde giggled,"Miss what's your name?",he walked towards her picking up the female who was at least a foot shorter than him,to this she responded by laying her tired head on his chest."I don't have a name...",the three boys started at her with shock with there beautiful golden eyes."W-What do you mean you don't have a name everyone has one.",the redhead said with an eyebrow raised with a smirk across his face."I just don't remember if I ever had one..".The teal haired boy walked up,"Now that I think about I've never seen you around Asgard before...,Are you a goddesses from a different world?".He talked with out much emotion,'Stotic I guess..',she lifted her head up and looked at him as if she was confused."No,I;ve always lived her for as long as I can remember.".The redhead spoke up"Yeah I started seeing her around when we all first met.",rellizing what he had just said he looked over at her blushing,"You've been watching me?".The air filled with silence..."PWFT!", The blonde started laughing like crazy and the Teal haired boy just smirked and shook his redhead was beet red by now his shoulders raised and his fist clenched."Y-yes I've been coming here everyday when you arrive OKAY!",he crossed his arms and turned his head pouting he'd been caught."Well we should properly introduce ourselves now,shall we?",the blonde said wiping tears away from his eyes."I'm Balder Norse god of light,The tomato is Loki god of fire,And the Stotic is Thor god of thunder!",he said as he smiled brightly.

She looked up at the three gods before saying"Could you guys name me then?".The looked at her before answering."Shouldn't your family do that?",Thor asked."I don't have a family...".The three gods looked at each other before nodding."Stay with us then!",Loki answered with a big smile."Yeah we'd love to have to company!",Balder said his smiling glowing almost."Yeah we'll give you a name too.".She smiled at them before giving her answer,"Okay!",She got down from Balder's hold and removed her cape which revealed her long hair."Woah...",Thor and Balder said and looked at them confused before she put her hair in a pony tail making it raise up to right below her knee,"Is something the matter?",they shook their heads and hands,"No,nothings wrongs Anya you just have really long hair!",Loki explained while playing with her hair which made her raise an eyebrow."Anya?",Balder smiled at her before answering,"Yes, Anya that's what were going to call you from now on,Is that okay?".She smiled putting her fist to her chest,"That's more than okay I have a name now!".They all smiled at her as the sun started to go down,"Hey guys we should be heading home,it's getting late.",Thor said as he pointed towards the sky."Okay,can we have smoked salmon for dinner?!"Balder said with glee,"Ughhhh!Fine,you know how much I hate fish!".Anya giggled to herself as she followed them to their cabin that was a few miles away from the clearing."How pretty!",Anya said as the aurora started."Yeah it is..."Loki said smiling,'Like you..."

* * *

Sooooooo this is my second fanfic! It's going to be much longer than my first fan-fiction, maybe 9-12 chapter in the future! With school starting up i won't be able to write as much but I will continue to write! Anyways I hope you enjoy, please comment and review. Have a good day or night!


	2. Pouting

Anyways on to chapter two! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

As the four of them made it back to the cabin Anya noticed something,'Balder trips A LOT...'.Half of the time he trip getting to caught up in the way her long hair swished back and forth and the other half him just being clumsy!"Balder are you okay?",he got up from the ground wiping the dirt off his slacks before looking up and smiling at her"I'm fine I'm just clumsy!".

She smiled back"Oh okay,I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick or something.",Thor looked at her with an eyebrow raised"You know gods don't get sick right?".She was still smiling"I know,just wanted to make sure!".Loki looked at her before dropping the question"So your a goddesses right?",she looked up to see every ones eyes on her,"I'm actually not sure,I know it's hard for me to die an-" she got cut off by Balder"Did you try to kill yourself?!".She looked at him with an eyebrow raised"No I fell off a cliff when i was younger and woke up at the bottom with no harm done to me,AND as I was going to say I haven't eaten well since I was what,three I think and I haven't died from starvation.".The all looked at her as if wounded"You haven't eaten since you were three!?"Loki exclaimed with wide eyes.I shrugged and answered"Yeah,I was always to scared to approach others,I would never be able to kill anything,and farming in this weather no possible way with out magic or something!".

At this they all swallowed hard,Thor walked over and picked her placing her on his shoulders."We need to get home fast so we can prepare a full course meal.",Balder and Loki nodded in unison before also saying in unison"Dinner,sides,and dessert!".All three pre-teens started running at lighting speed back to their cabin,even Thor who had the paper-light Anya on his shoulders.

 **Current Day With Gods**

Yui had been looking for Loki who had ran off during classes because he got 'bored',Yui started talking to her self as she searched"Bored,really Bored my a s!He isn't even trying!".

Loki watched her from the corner before sneaking up behind her and hugging her,"Don't say such mean things kitten you'll hurt my feelings!".She gasped from surprise but then blushed realizing he heard what she said,"I'm sorry Loki-san but your really gonna have to try one else is putting their all into this except you!"She reached behind her a poked his nose at the last part of her statement."But classes are so boring!I swear it snore city!"he made a snoring noise to prove his point."Please Loki-san just attend classes!".Right when she finished talking the bell rang for lunch brake."Come have lunch with me koneko-chan~!"And before she could protest she was being dragged along the hall by started singing halfway(Song : Liar By: Hoyosa Yoshimasa)"Darling? Honey? Princess?-"He stopped actually singing and started humming."Loki-san were are you taking me?",He looked over his shoulder and said "To lunch~!"."But!",He silenced me by placing his finger over my lips,"Less buts,more walking~!".I started **pouting** and he looked at me with wide eyes for a minute.'That was weird,I wonder what that look was for?But then again Loki is well..Loki'

 **Back in the past**

Anya looked down at Asgard in amazement from the rustic cabin,"Wow it's so pretty from up here!".Thor and everyone went inside and settled down,"Anya welcome home!"Balder chimed."Thank you,you all are being so nice!", Thor smiled at her while putting on an apron,"No problem any friend of Loki's is a friend of ours,Speaking of Loki where did he go?".Just at that moment Loki burst in through the door with a basket full of fruits,veggies,herbs, and spices."Got Em!",he plopped the basket onto the stove."Loki where did you get all of that?"Thor asked with a raised eyebrow."Sif just gave it to me when I told her it was for you,and you look stupid by the way~!"He said with a smirk as he pointed to Thor's apron that had a heart shaped bodice that was lined with ruffles."You really do...!"Balder added sitting in a chair next to me.I couldn't help but to giggle my self."All right, I get now Balder shut up and help me make diner."Balder sat up and walked towards the kitchen as Loki walked his way over to me sitting himself beside me before picking me up and placing me to where I was straddling him before hugging me."What are you doing..." I said as he continued to hug me,"I'm warming you up,your ice cold~"He said as he looked at me with a seductive grin,to that I responded by **pouting** and hugging him back.'He almost as warm as a fire,I guess that's one of the perks of being which god he was.'


	3. Hair

Sorry for not updating for a while I've been busy with preparing for school,It's been hectic!Well anyways hope you enjoy!I also own nothing but my story as well as my precious Anya,there is a reference to the game!

* * *

Loki had been laying on the floor of a little white gazebo he had found not to far from the school,he was thinking to himself since he nothing better to do due to skipping classes again...'Why am I thinking of her...It happened so long ago...and why does that stupid hu-'.His lifted his head to see non other than Yui herself walking towards the gazebo with a slight smile when she saw him.'Well speak of the devil,Shit I really don't want to deal with her right now...',she walked over before sitting down next to him"Skipping classes again I see...".He looked at her displeased before throwing on his usual grin"Of course I am,you know me well kitten~!" He said mockingly running his fingers through her Dark Purple Hair he had taken out looking at her with a bit of amusement when it fell slightly bellow her hips."Well of course I do,after all I've known you for a few months now and have been processing the way you at around different people as well,it's only natural for me to know a lot about you right?"."Look's like a have a fan,which is only natural for the great lord Loki~!",he smirked at her now braided her long purple locks."Loki what are you doing..?",He leaned forward over her shoulder"Doing your hair for you,by the way when did it get so long?!"He lifted the half finished braid swished it around like a child would a rope hanging from a tree."I guess it grew out.",she turned and looked at him

"I can **cut it** if it's bothering you."He stopped swinging her hair around before dropping the braid letting it fall stared at her hair almost emotionless before remembering that girl...again.

 **In the past**

Loki and Anya stayed cuddled up on the sofa a while longer before she got off of him and sat to his right,her long hair laying between them."Hey Anya how did your hair get so long,did j'ya use magic or something?",He asked as he picked up a strand and played with it."I dunno... **"** she looked at him before looking down at her hair,"I can **cut it** if you'd like?".He smiled at her before wrapping some of the strand around his finger"It's fine,I don't know why you would wan't to cut it,I think it suits your personality~".She smiled at him before looking at Balder and Thor who were arguing about dessert,"And what kind of personality would that be."He looked to the kitchen as well before answering"Calm,Kind,Mysterious,and you always seemed lonely up until earlier today.",she looked at him"Well I was always alone despite the creature that lived in the forest I would sometimes run into.".He smiled at her bore taking her hands into his"Hey but you have us now!",He gestured towards Thor and Balder"Yeah I'm not alone anymore,hey were all kinda like a family...family that has a nice ring to it!".They both laughed before heading towards the kitchen to help with the food.

 **Current time at** **Hakoniwa**

Loki looked at the floor smiling at the fond memories Yui brought back to him,though that ended when he heared someone calling out to him"Loki,Loki are you okay you spaced out?".He looked up with wide eyes before grinning again,"I'm fine and don't cut your hair let it grow out o.k~?".She picked up a strand of her hair inspecting it"Ok I guess I can do that I'll just put it in a higher pony tail to keep it out of the wa-",She was stopped by Loki who had put a finger over her small gradient pink lips'No I think you should just leave it down~".She blinked a few times before gracefully moving his hand away from her mouth,"Okay,I guess I can keep it down...".Loki stood up stretching before begining to walk off,"L-Loki wait where are you going!?"

Yui quickly got up running after him."I'm going to the going to the going home club of course~!".She finally made it to his side before linking arms with him,"Then I'm going too!"She answered with a smile so bright Loki couldn't help but to smirk."Kitten your acting like a child~",She looked up at him before looking back at the path"Your one to talk!"She playfully hip bumbed him causing him to stumbled a bit."Oh really are you sure~?"he smiled smoothly before roughly bumping her back causing her to fall

"Ouch!Lol my brothers used to do this all the time!".She looked up only to find a Loki who was looking at her confused,"...'Lol' kitten that's a strange nickname to give me."She blinked a few times before bursting out in laughter still on the grassy floor."L-Loki...It's not.. a nickname...!"She managed to say between a few giggles,He looked at her before looking at her bemused"then what does it mean?".She got up before clearing her throat"You see humans use this thing called abbreviati-"She was cut off by a pouting Loki"I'm not that dumb I know what abbreviations are!".She frowned before looking at him"Let me finish,We made different ones to help with talking are speeding up conversation."She did hand motions as she talked"For example 'Lol' means 'laugh out loud' and 'omg' means 'oh my god',You understand now?".He shook his head thinking"So like if I were to walk up to you and say 'bmb' it would be a human abbreviation?",She smiled putting her hands together"Exactly,now what did that mean?".He leaned down and whispered something to her,"L-Loki that is highly inappropriate to ask someone!"She exclaimed her face was now laughing patting her head"I'm just kidding kitten,lighten up~!",She sighed before linking arms with him again"Come on let's just head to the club room now!".

When they entered Loki ran to the bored and begun to doodle,"On the round, round marshmallow goes a pointy little tail… And his jagged scary teeth go munch munch munch!...His stripy ears look like snakes?! Burn everyyything up, and in the blink of an eye, burnt rice is done! "

I looked at the doodle with my head in a tilt"Burnt rice?Like the food?".He turned around"Nope!The fire fairy I just made him up what do you think!".'He seems so happy don't wanna ruin that..",So I just smiled"It's cute,..I guess!".After that we just studied he doing better than he was before that's for sure,well that was until I looked over and saw him sleeping with his head resting on his folded hands."Huh well he been doing good I can allow it this time...".I put my books in my bag and headed to my dorm room.

* * *

There third chapter!Yaaaaay hope you enjoyed if reading!


	4. Authors note

Hello sorry for no updates in a while,As well as no chapter.I'm here to tell about how im going to be able to write.

Sadly I wont be able to write as often but I will still be writing,school is back which if your still a student like me mean work,Work,WORK!study,Study,STUDY!And barely any time for anything else.

I would like to say I am going to fix the format of which I write,by that i mean space it out about I went back and saw that completely rushed and clumped everything together in big,chunky,hard to read paragraphs.

I will be using other writers past ideas in some of my fanfictions but I will be mentioning them at the end of the chapter as well as as them first if they still write,for example I was thinking of writing Draumer-Edda: Ragnarok for Elgato44 since everyone wants more of that series of fanfiction as well as the writer doesn't write anymore.


End file.
